Alter Ring
The is a mysterious belt bestowed upon Shouichi by the Overlord of Light. The orb at the center of the belt is called "Philosopher's Stone"https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/item/464 and it holds the "Seed of Agito", which is the source of his power. As he grows in strength, he would unlock its full powers. To the left and right of the "Philosopher's Stone" are the "Dragon's Eye", which will allow access to either Storm form or Flame form. Pressing the right switch will allow Agito to access Flame form while pressing the left switch will allow Agito to access Storm form. When accessing Burning and Shining form, the "Dragon's Nail" forms over the belt to protect the "Philosopher's Stone". Alter Ring.png|Alter Ring Powered Up Alter Ring.jpg|Alter Ring with the "Dragon's Nail" Trivia *Bandai's toy version of the Alter Ring was called the "Triple Flash DX Henshin Belt". *The orb at the center of the belt shares its name with Wizard's Philosopher's Stone. See also *Meta Factor, Gills' belt *Ank Point, Another Agito's belt Appearances * Kamen Rider Agito **Episode 1: The Warrior's Awakening **Episode 2: Blue Storm **Episode 3: My Transformation **Episode 4: Puzzle Decoding **Episode 5: The Third Warrior **Episode 6: Sorrowful Monstrous Fist **Episode 7: A Piece of a Memory **Episode 8: Sword of Red Flames **Episode 9: The Two G3s **Episode 10: Silver Points and Lines **Episode 11: The Past Tied Together **Episode 12: The Crash in the Lake! **Episode 13: Dad's Clue **Episode 14: The Strongest Kick **Episode 15: A Trap Begins **Episode 16: A Suspicious Woman… **Episode 17: Capture Tactics! **Episode 18: The New Boss **Episode 19: Breakup Decision? **Episode 20: That Awakening **Episode 21: Rampaging Power **Episode 22: Fateful Showdown **Episode 23: The Qualified Person **Episode 24: The Flawless Machine **Episode 25: Another Clash! **Episode 26: Restored Memories (Agito) **Episode 27: Ryo Dies… **Episode 28: That Summer Day **Episode 29: A Numerical Mystery?! **Episode 30: Hidden Power **Episode 31: A Person's Whereabouts **Episode 32: Gills' Resurrection **Episode 33: The Enemy Who Appeared **Episode 34: Summoning Souls to Meet **Episode 35: The Mysterious Messiah **''Kamen Rider Agito Special: A New Transformation'' **''Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4'' **Episode 36: The Fourth Man **Episode 37: The Warrior of Darkness **Episode 38: The True Form… **Episode 39: Gills Howl **Episode 40: United Front! **''Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders'' **Episode 41: Light and Darkness **Episode 42: The Akatsuki **Episode 43: The Darkness that Begins to Move **Episode 44: Dad and Older Sister and... **Episode 45: Stolen Power **Episode 46: Warriors, Those Bonds **Episode 47: The Mystery of the Sky! **Episode 48: The Governor of Stars **Episode 49: Footsteps of Destruction **Episode 50: Now, Time to Battle **Episode 51/Finale: AGITΩ * Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} Footnotes Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Agito)